


Purification

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Can you write one where the Reader turns into a Demon and turns to the boys to change her back (their kinda skeptical)❓Maybe they knew her before, during a hunt, and ____ has a huge crush on her





	Purification

Warnings: Demon!Reader in the beginning, mentions of needles, mentions of pain associated with the demon curing ritual

Fic:

“I need your help,” you state, startling the boys you had just appeared behind.

“Y/N?” Sam asks, turning in his chair to look at you. Dean turns too, but the way he looks at you is different from Sam.

“We - we thought you were dead,” Dean says slowly. His expression looks as if he’s reliving years of heartbreak. 

“I was … I mean … I guess I still am,” you tell them, “I’m a demon.”

“You’re a … how?” Sam asks, standing from his seat and moving into a defensive position.

“It’s a long story, but Crowley made me this thing,” you tell them, “Please, I know we only hunted together a few times and you don’t owe me anything, but I don’t want to be like this. Please, I know you know how to make me human again and I’m begging for your help.”

“You actually want to be human again?” Dean questions.

“Yes, why?” you ask in return.

“Because, I hate to say it, but when I was a demon, I loved it. I didn’t for one second want to change back, so why do you?” Dean answers.

“I’ve done things, Dean, terrible things since Crowley made me this way,” you explain, “That’s not who I was. I helped people. I want to go back to that, please, I don’t want to be this monster anymore.”

“Are you sure you’re a demon?” Sam asks, “I’ve never heard a demon say anything like that before.”

“Trust me, I’m pretty damn sure I’m a demon,” you tell him, letting your eyes flash black. Both boys seem taken aback, but Dean seems even more shocked than his brother.

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Sam asks.

“It’s not,” you promise, “I’m begging you for help. I’ll do anything to prove that this isn’t a trick. You still have those rune covered handcuffs right? You can put them on me, I won’t fight you.” You hold your wrists out to them, trying to prove that you meant what you said. The brothers look to each other, sharing a silent conversation before turning back to you.

“You’re sure about this?” Dean asks you.

“Yes,” you answer, “Please.”

“Come on then,” Sam says, nodding his head and indicating for you to follow. You do just that, letting Sam lead you down to the dungeon. Dean follows behind you, surely keeping an eye on you to make sure that you weren’t going to attack his brother.

When they get you to the dungeon, they instruct you to take a seat in the chair at the middle of the room. Swallowing hard, you step into the devil’s trap and take a seat. You place your arms on the armrests, letting the boys strap you down. “I’m putting my life in your hands,” you tell them, “Please believe that Crowley made me this creature that I don’t want to be.”

“Sam’s gonna perform the ritual,” Dean explains, trying to assure you, “He knows how it goes better than I do. Is that alright?”

“As long as he can fix this, then yes,” you answer.

“I’m just gonna warn you right now, Sweetheart, this is gonna hurt like Hell,” Dean tells you. You chuckle darkly.

“Are you trying to be funny, Winchester?” you ask him.

“Come on, I’m hilarious,” Dean says, making you smile. He had a way of doing that, making you smile when things seemed at their worst. “You’re gonna be just fine,” Dean assures you, “Once you get through this, you’re gonna be you again.” You nod, knowing he was right. “I’ll be here the whole time,” Dean promises, squeezing your hand.

“Thank you,” you say quietly, squeezing his hand back. In the few hunts you’d shared with the boys, you’d formed an attachment to Dean. Even now, when your feelings were all jacked up, Dean still had an effect on you. He keeps you company until Sam returns with a bowl of blood and a syringe. “So, how exactly is this going to work?” you ask.

“It’s just like a blood transfusion,” Sam explains as he fills the syringe.

“I’m right here,” Dean assures you. You close your eyes as Sam makes his way towards you. He places his hand against your arm, holding you still as he slides the needle into your arm. As the blood washes into your vein, you scream; the purified blood burning away the demon you’d become.

***

Becoming human again didn’t mean you’d returned to being your old self. There were things that haunted you, nightmares that wouldn’t let you sleep. Not to mention becoming human had undone Crowley’s work and angered him beyond belief.

Dean knew all too well what you were going through. There were nights you’d stay up late, talking with Dean because he was the only one who understood. He did everything he could in order to comfort you and maybe, somehow, you were doing the same for him.

It didn’t surprise you when Dean confessed his feelings for you; you felt exactly the same way about him. You had always been drawn to him, but spending time with him turned that attraction to love. Having a shared experience only helped solidify the bond between you.

“It’s alright,” Dean whispers as you wake from yet another nightmare. Dean holds you against his chest, his arms wrapped tight around you.

“It’s really not,” you answer, clinging to him. Each nightmare was a variation of the same thing, you as a demon killing anyone within reach. The worst ones were where you harmed Sam or Dean.

“I know,” Dean admits, “But that’s over now, it isn’t you anymore.”

“That doesn’t change what I did,” you whisper.

“Even as a demon, you were better than I ever was,” Dean says, hand carding through your hair.

“What do you mean?” you ask him, pulling away to look up at him.

“You wanted to be human again, to be better,” Dean explains, “When I was a demon, I couldn’t have cared less what I did or who I hurt. The only thing that mattered to me was me. You, on the other hand, you still cared.”

“But-” you begin to protest. Dean cuts you off, pressing his lips to yours, slow and gentle. His hand comes up to cup your cheek as he breaks the kiss.

“You never deserved what happened to you,” Dean says, thumb tracing along your cheekbone.

“Neither did you,” you tell him. Dean pulls you in for another kiss and you move to straddle his lap. His bare skin is warm against yours, your bodies slotted against one another. “I love you,” you whisper against his lips as you drape your arms over his shoulders.

“Love you too,” he whispers back. His hands thread messily into your hair, fisting lightly as he deepens the kiss. Dean’s tongue slides against your bottom lip, begging for entrance which you easily grant. Parting your lips, Dean slides his tongue into your mouth, mapping out the space.

One of Dean’s hands slides down to the small of your back, his rough fingertips causing you to shiver. Dean groans as you move above him, his cock beginning to grow hard against your thigh. You moan in response, your core beginning to ache with need.

Dean’s lips break from yours and migrate to your neck. You tilt your head back, giving him better access as you grind yourself against him. “Y/N,” Dean groans, his cock nestled in your wet folds.

“I need you, Dean,” you moan for him, one of your hands moving up to fist in his hair. Dean nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his breath fanning across your skin as he lifts his hips from the bed in time with your movements.

“Please,” Dean groans, fingertips digging into your skin. Reaching down between the two of you, you take hold of Dean’s length and line him up with your entrance. Dean groans as you sink down onto him, taking him in to the hilt. You moan along with him as you adjust to his size.

Dean knew exactly what you needed to distract you because he needed the same distraction. You both had nightmares and there were times when you both needed to forget. Being together seemed to be the only thing that helped.

Resting your forehead against his and moving to card your hands through his hair, you begin lifting and lowering your hips. One of Dean’s hands splays across your lower back, guiding you into a slow, steady rhythm. His other hand slides up your body until he reaches your breast, squeezing gently.

“Dean,” you moan, arching your back and pushing your breasts harder into his hand. Dean’s eyes fall shut and he swallows hard as you swivel your hips. A groan rumbles deep in his chest and when Dean opens his eyes, you see a new determination in them.

Grabbing you, Dean flips you onto your back in one swift motion. He quickly picks up his original pace and cages you beneath him, his arms resting to either side of your head. Reaching up, you bring Dean’s lips to yours, moaning against them as he rolls his hips. You drag your nails along his scalp and down his back, lifting your hips and taking him deep inside you with each thrust.

Dean reaches for one of your hands and intertwines his fingers with yours as he moves inside you. He presses your hand back against the pillow beside your head. Each roll of his hips has him hitting your g-spot perfectly, pressure building in your stomach. “Dean,” you whisper, “Dean, please.” Dean hooks his free hand behind your knee, drawing your leg up around his waist and allowing him to push deeper into you.

“Y/N,” Dean moans for you. His cock twitches and throbs inside you, your walls growing tighter around him. Each roll of his hips brings you both closer to your highs. You squeeze his hand as the knot in your stomach pulls tight.

Your back arches as Dean brings you to your climax. “Dean!” you moan loudly, your walls clamping down around his throbbing cock. You writhe beneath Dean as he continues moving inside you, prolonging your orgasm. Dean groans before capturing your lips, muffling the sounds you make as he works himself towards his own high. His thrusts fall out of rhythm and it isn’t long before he comes undone.

“Y/N,” Dean groans against your lips, his fingertips digging into the skin of your thigh. His cock pulses as he spills himself inside you, his hips pressed flush against you. You cling to each other as you help each other through your highs. “I love you,” Dean whispers, his forehead resting against yours.

“I love you too,” you whisper back, reaching up with your free hand to cup his cheek, “Thank you.”

“Thank you too,” Dean says with a blissful grin.

“I mean it, Dean,” you protest, “Thank you for saving me from the monster I was.” Dean presses a kiss to your cheek as he pulls himself from you and settles by your side. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him so that your head rests against his chest.

“We saved each other,” Dean says as he runs his hand through your hair, “I don’t know where I’d be without you.”


End file.
